1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a goggle mounting system, and more specifically, to a buckle assembly for mounting goggle on helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of goggles on the market for use either independently of or in combination with a helmet for various needs, including those where the user wears both a protective helmet and finds goggles helpful in protecting his eyes. Such users are dirt bike motorcyclists, dunebuggy drivers and passengers, and the like.
Some of these goggles have straps which completely encircle the wearer's head. He can put on the goggles before the helmet, and, in this case, the goggles cannot be adjusted until the helmet is removed. If he places the goggle strap over the helmet, the wearer often has trouble putting the goggles in place, especially if the helmet has a visor and/or chin protector.
Other goggles are arranged to snap directly on the helmet, but these are limited as to adjustability; and the manner in which they are attached to the helmet inhibits their adjustability, their attachment, and their detachment during driving. Thus, there is need for a goggle apparatus which allows for quick connecting and disconnecting and ease of adjustment.